


Celsius

by jamieaiken919



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mary Sue, One Shot, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieaiken919/pseuds/jamieaiken919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick isn't used to American systems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celsius

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a stupid one shot that I wrote based off a one word writing prompt on tumblr- the word was 'Celsius', obviously from the title. I don't know why I thought of this but I think it came out okay.  
> Takes place in the era of my high school AU, so we're teenagers in this.
> 
> Yes, it's between Nick and myself. No, I don't give a shit what anyone thinks of that.
> 
> Thank you so much to the amazing Jen who helped me finish this when I visited her a couple months ago. I couldn't have finished this without your help.

Nick opened his eyes cautiously, not wanting to get blinded by the sunlight. He realized after a moment that the shades in the room were down, and that the only light in the room was filtering through the sides of the windows. Looking up at the ceiling, it took him another moment to remember that he was not in his own bedroom. He turned over on his side and saw Julia curled up against him, her hair falling over her face and her arm draped over his chest. He reached down and moved the hair away from her face, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before gently moving her arm and climbing out of the bed. He picked his tshirt and boxer shorts off the floor, and stepped into the shorts as he padded quietly over to the window.

Pulling his shirt on over his head, Nick sidestepped the pile of clothes and stuffed animals on Julia's floor and leaned over to the window. He pulled back the shade enough to look outside, the bright sun making him squint until his eyes adjusted. Looking out at the bright colors of fall in the backyard made Nick smile, thinking about pushing Julia on the years old, too-small swingset still seated in the grass. That's what they would do today, he decided.

A thermometer mounted on the outside of the windowsill caught Nick's eye, and he saw that the gauge read twenty degrees. Surprisingly warm for early morning October, he thought, but he wasn't going to complain. Turning back into the room and letting his eyes readjust to the darkness, he walked back over to the bed and covered Julia with a blanket, pressing another kiss to her nose before opening the bedroom door and slipping into the hall.

Nick walked cautiously down the hall, carefully stepping on the wooden floorboards so as not to make any noise, before he remembered that Julia's parents were out of town. He let his body relax at the thought, and walked down the stairs into the kitchen to look out the window in the back door. The sun shining down through the trees made him smile, just thinking about being out with Julia and enjoying the day with her. He wrestled with the coffee maker on the counter for a moment, before finally getting hold of the instructions and figuring out how to make the drink his girlfriend couldn't seem to function without early in the morning. As he was pouring the water into the top of the coffee maker, he heard a small ticking noise approach him from the floor. He turned around to see Julia's small dog sitting at his feet, looking up at him expectantly.

"Hello, pup..." he said, leaning down and petting the dog before looking at the tag hanging from his collar. "Petie... well let's see if we can't find something for you."

Nick rummaged through the cabinets above his head, before coming across a box of dog treats. He fished one out and turned back around, to see the dog standing balanced on his back legs. He laughed as he knelt down to give the treat, getting jumped on as he did so.

"That should preoccupy you until your mum wakes up... I'll let her feed you."

With the dog trotting happily away with his treat, and coffee brewing on the counter, Nick turned his attention back to the door. He walked over and took a deep breath as he turned the handle, smiling to himself as he thought about the day ahead.

Nick opened the door and stepped outside, expecting the sun to bring a gentle warmth to him. Instead he was instantly shocked by freezing cold air, searing through his thin clothes and hitting his bare skin. Before he could think he rushed back inside the house and slammed the door shut, his breath fogging the window as he stared back out at the yard.

"You read the thermometer as Celsius instead of Fahrenheit, didn't you?" 

Nick whipped around and saw Julia standing in the kitchen entryway, with a blanket wrapped around her and dragging behind her.

"I forgot you don't use Celsius in America..." Nick felt himself blushing as Julia walked over to him. She opened her arms and wrapped them, along with the blanket, around his shoulders. He brought his hands to her hips as she leaned into his body, standing up on her toes and kissing him on the nose. He smiled as she moved her lips down to his mouth, kissing him gently as she brought the blanket tighter around him.

"I smell coffee." she said as she pulled away, spinning out of the blanket and leaving it hanging off his arms.

"I tried to make coffee for you... I probably messed it up though."

"No, I don't think you did." she said as she walked over to the coffee maker on the counter. "It looks like coffee. And it smells like coffee. And I put enough sugar and milk in my mug that it doesn't usually end up tasting like coffee either, so any way you settle, we'll be okay."

"So you don't think I messed up?"

"You made a drink that you've never even had before, and you did it for me. You couldn't mess that up if you tried, love."

Nick walked over to Julia at the counter and pulled her tightly into his arms. She laughed as he tightened his grip more, and leaned back to look him in the eyes. She stared at him for a moment, just smiling and letting him hold her, before he watched as she broke out in a laugh and buried her head in his shoulder.

"It's so weird just staring at each other like that..."

"But I like staring at you..." He looked at her and pouted, and laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't do the pout, you know I can't take it when you do the pout..."

"Why do you think I do it all the time?"

"Come on, idiot. Let's make my sugar coffee and go warm you up."

"How exactly will you go about that?"

"I can think of a few ways."


End file.
